


I Don't Need A Babysitter.

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, hint of more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dydia Prompt- Instead of Parish that's at the house Derek Stumbles onto lydia (sassy/Flirty/protective derek and flirty lydia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need A Babysitter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt nonnie! -- really enjoying writing these one shots. -- no beta on these so please excuse any errors.

Derek was in his loft contemplating what Braeden had shared with him or better yet what she hadn't. Peter had left so he was alone with his thoughts and pacing when his cell started buzzing a text from Scott coming through. 

'I NEED YOU TO FIND LYDIA' SCOTT

'WHY?' DEREK

'NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE WENT AND STILES AND I ARE HANDLING A BIT OF A CRISIS.' SCOTT

'CAN'T ONE OF THE GIRLS GO.' DEREK

'DUDE.' SCOTT

'FINE' DEREK. 

Derek proceed to shove his cell back into his back pocket and grab his leather jacket as he headed out to find one Lydia Martin. 

\-------------------------

So he'd followed Lydia's scent all around town, if someone asked him if he could sniff her out of crowd he'd deny it but he could. And that's how he found himself outside of a crime scene, like he didn't see enough of these on a regular basis as it was but that's what happens when you are friends?... what was Lydia to him outside of being the pack Banshee, exactly. 

He'd been avoiding her since he'd turned back into himself. He could admit it, the memories of her taking care of him through the night as he came in and out of consciousness didn't initially make sense but there you have it. It had been Lydia who had brushed his brow and stayed with him through the night. Derek sighed, better go in there a make sure she's okay. 

\--------------------------  
Lydia found herself once again in strange surroundings, this was getting ridiculous she thought. She sighed as she looked at her cell about to press #1 when she remembered that Allison was no longer around for her to call. About to call Scott she made a turn towards the hallway.

'Lydia. Lydia!" Derek called out as he walked in claws and fangs at the ready just in case. 

"Hey!! how about you put those away, fangs and claws in broad daylight. You'd think you'd now better." She rolled her eyes. 

Derek retracted his claws, rolling his own eyes," well excuse me for thinking you might be in danger... i forget that crime scenes are your new mall." 

"Yes.. cause this what i consider a good time." Lydia deadpanned.

"Look. I'm just doing a Scott a favor cause he was worried." Derek snarled back. 

" Well I don't need a babysitter." She answered. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, " You sure about that I can smell your anxiety from here." 

"I'm gonna need you to not sniff, smell, or otherwise scent me. I got enough of that from you the other night." she smirked. 

Derek blushed slightly which just made her smirk turn into a full on gloating smile.  
" Yeah about that... " he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Lydia genuinely asked. 

" For staying, for looking out for me, you didn't have to and we've never really been close, so thank you." Derek shrugged as he finished. 

"It wasn't a big deal besides you can back for me. I figure we are even." She gave him a small smile. 

"Well... I did try to kill you once." Derek deadpanned a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah well I drugged you, dragged you through the woods and used you to perform a ritual that brought your psycho uncle back to life." Lydia gave him her cheeriest smile. 

Derek chuckled softly, his eyes smiling. " I can admit that I might have been misplacing my anger at holding on to that particular grudge."

"you think?" Lydia definitely enjoying this conversation, it was hard not to when tall, dark, and handsome was all eyes on her. 

" Yes. I think. besides i think we are both equally put upon by his presence." He finished watching her flip her hair as he spoke, was Lydia Martin flirting with him, his nose definitely told him so. "So what have you found, Martin? This place is missing your usually requirements." 

"Dead Bodies... I know. and Martin? alright then Hale." She said oh yeah she was definitely flirting and by the look on his face he was clearly enjoying it. 

Something caught the corner of Lydia's eye... she turned towards the wood panel.

"Lydia? what is it?" she heard Derek's voice through a haze as she saw the faces in the wood. 

Lydia touched the panel and it opened suddenly as she opened it took look in she felt a strong hand stop her. 

"let me go in first." Derek said as he guided her behind him and they made their way down the passage. 

"a secret passage this can't be good." lydia whispered into his back.

"is it ever." Derek whispered back his claws out and his eyes flashing amber. 

"wait.. when did that change?" lydia asked.

"what?' Derek asked. 

'Your eyes..." Lydia answered as Derek was opening an industrial size freezer door. 

"A game store room?" Lydia suggested her teeth chattering a bit at the cold.

"Doesn't smell right." Derek removed his jacket as he spoke putting it over her shoulders as he made his way towards one of the hanging bags. 

"thanks" Lydia clutched the jacket to herself. 

"Definitely not game." Derek said as he slide the zipper down and stepped back. " well not of the animal variety anyhow."  
Lydia's eyes widen, " I think we better call Scott."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and more prompts please!!


End file.
